Wake Me Up
by qheventer
Summary: Endgame none compliant. Endgame spoilers. Something happened to Tony after he made the snap. The stones kept him from dying. But that's not all they did. Will it help Tony save the someone he loves from dying?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone_**

Sorry about chapter one. I don't know what happened. Hopefully it is fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Endgame Spoilers ahead.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Marvel or Disney nor the characters in this story. Though I'd be nice if I did because Tony definitely wouldn't have died.**

* * *

_"There's something about dying that causes people to act hysterically. Not that I would disapprove if someone cried, lost some sleep, or fell into a pit of depression over my death. That's right, my death. I, Tony Stark, husband, father, form super hero, am dead. Dead, deceased, expired._

_It's just that sometimes when people lose someone they love they sometimes do stupid things. I've done my fair share of stupid in the past, when I wasn't dead, but this takes the cake. I would have never approved of such a mission, nor would I have taken part in such mission as it is._

_Ok let's be real, I totally would have done it if I were alive, and not dead, and if it was someone that I cared for a lot, that was dead. Like Pepper, definitely Morgan, hell even one teenage intern by the name of Peter Parker, whom by the way is going along with said plan._

_I'm grateful, I really am. No really. It gives me all sorts of warm and fuzzy feels. Feels, everyone says feels right? But I'm gone. Finally at peace, finally resting. I don't need bringing back. I don't want to be brought back. I don't... I need..._

_Who am I kidding? This place, what ever this place is, wherever this place is, it's not heavenly. Though it's not hellish either. If you believe in Heaven and Hell. This place is just... blank. There's nothing, I'm nothing. It's definitely not in my top five vacation places that's for sure._

_Maybe this is a hallucination. A dream. No, I'm dead, definitely dead. Their plan is never going to work. I'm dead._

_I'm dead. Their plan isn't going to work._

_I'm dead._

_I'm dead._

_I'm dead..._

_...right?"_

—

"Mr. Stark? Hey... Mr. Stark, can you hear me? It's Peter."

_"Yeah, Pete, I hear ya bud."_

"We won. Mr. Stark. We won, Mr. Stark. We won and you did it, sir. You did it."

He tried to think. What happened again, exactly? He couldn't feel anything. He felt warm, too warm. Burning inside. What exactly did he do now? What did they win? Why was Peter upset?

Peter continued to babble. Then next he heard the sweet voice of his beloved, the one he swore to protect. He looked at her, God, she's so beautiful. He's glad she's here, he feels like he's slipping down a slippery slope and he's trying to hang on.

"Hey, Pep," He can barely get the words out of his mouth. He's tired and he's hanging on for dear life. What happened to him?

We won. Peters word ring in his head. Thanos! The stones. He's dying.

He's failed her, again. She demands him to look at her, so he does. She tells him they're going to be okay. She tells him he can rest now. He's relieved, she isn't mad at him, she seems sad but she isn't mad. His last thoughts was how much he loved her and Morgan and how he was going to miss them.

Then the burning world and all who he loved slipped away. Darkness grasped him and pulled him down that slope he'd been clawing at so desperately. He could hear distant crying, wailing. Why were they crying over him? He wasn't as important as they thought, he just did what he had to do. The end.

But he didn't want to leave them. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Morgan behind, so young, what if she forgot him?

"Oh my God," Pepper had gasped.

"What's happening?" He heard Rhodey.

"It's the stones, don't touch him!" A female voice said with authority, who the hell was that?

He was warm, so warm, burning. Then everything went blank.

—

This had to be her fifth cup of coffee? But who was counting, right. Ever since the battle she seemed to not be able to get enough. The company was booming again, despite its primary owner... well she didn't want to think of that.

She moved everything back in the tower in New York. It just made sense, they'd had several offers on it but Tony had never seemed to want to part with his baby. Well, it was one of many babies Tony had had. And with the compound gone, with no real hopes of ever being repaired, the tower shown like a beacon in the darkness. It was their light, shining the way for them, begging them to come back to the safety of its confines. And so they did.

It was safe, they felt at home there, and there they could grieve amongst themselves.

Fourth, she was going to go with this was her fourth cup, because having a sixth cup might mean she's addicted to the black liquid, though unlike Tony, she liked a little cream and sugar in hers. She rose from her chair beside the king size bed and she stared down at the form laying there. Breaths came evenly, eyes remaining closed, lips were touched but not tightly, chest rising with every breath. The gauntlet still in place along with the rest of the gold alloy nano tech armor, though it was in shambles and encompassed by soft light that originated from the stones.

She pressed her lips tightly together. It had been fourteen days since it had happened, since he'd snapped his fingers and set things right. He'd also come so very close to dying, maybe he did die. But then he wouldn't be here now, breathing, right in front of her eyes. A knock of the bedroom door made her turn her head, she smiled at the person standing there.

"Steve," she walked up to him.

"Mrs. Stark," he tipped his head slightly.

"Please, how many times do I have to tell you," she used the tone she'd used so many times on Tony when he was being petulant, though Steve was anything but. "Call me Pepper."

"Pepper," Steve gave a small smile then his gaze drifted over to the incapacitated form of Tony Stark. "No change?" He said quietly.

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "At least he seems peaceful."

Steve nodded and looked at the chair.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee, do you want to sit with him?" She asked him many times before, but Steve hadn't seemed to be able to take sitting next to the seemingly sleeping man. He'd politely decline and then leave.

Tony hadn't really elaborated as to what happened between them. Whatever it was had to be big, knowing Tony. And the way he'd acted towards Cap previously, well, she thought Tony probably had a good enough reason to want to distance himself from Captain America. Still, things had been righted by her husband, she felt that this feud should end as well.

"I'd like that," he looked her in the eye and she smiled warmly at him, glad he was going to stay.

"Good," she put her hand on his arm and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

She stepped beyond him turned back and watched as Steve Rogers crosses the floor and took a seat on the chair next to the bed. She watched as he looked Tony over, then ever so gentle he reached out towards the glowing light that surrounded Tony. Danvers had said not to touch him, Wanda had helped in his transportation. They weren't sure what would happen if he were touched, but Banner theorized that the gamma radiation would probably be harmful to them.

Steve stopped short of touching the light and sighed. He was looking at Tony's face, once burnt and scared from using the stones for the snap, was now pink and healing. His hair floated around his head and the light moved around him.

"I'm sorry Tony, that I wasn't there. And I'm sorry for what happened between us," his voice faltered. "You're a good man, Tony." He swallowed. "I was wrong."

Tears pricked Pepper's and she hastily retreated. This was private and she had no right to eavesdrop, plus it was making her cry, she'd done enough crying. She walked to the kitchen and poured another cup of coffee.

"Daddy said you shouldn't drink so much coffee, mama," Pepper turned and saw Morgan at the table coloring a picture.

"Oh yeah," Pepper smirked. "And why is that?"

"Because you get bossy when you drink to much coffee," she said without lifting her head.

Pepper chuckled lightly but added cream and sugar to her cup. "Is that so?"

"That's what daddy said," Morgan looked at Pepper.

"I'm sure," Pepper walked around the counter and sat next to her daughter.

She looked at the drawing, the four year old girl was drawing a picture of their cabin with the three of them and a funny looking dog.

"What's that?" Pepper asked, pointing to the dog.

"That's Rocket. Can we keep him?" She looked up at Pepper with the same pleading brown eyes that'd looked at her so many times before, begging her to stay, to cover for him, to give him another chance.

Pepper looked at the picture. "That's up to Rocket, sweetheart."

"Oh," Morgan looked back at the picture and little disheartened. "Do you think he'd want to stay with us?"

"Hm... maybe," Pepper leaned down until her forehead touched the top of Morgan's dark brown locks.

"If he doesn't want to stay," she started sadly but then her voice grew excited. "Can I have a puppy?"

Pepper laughed. "A puppy, huh?"

"Yes, like a police dog," Morgan smiled happily.

Pepper grinned at her daughter. "Maybe when daddy wakes up, ok?"

"Ok," Morgan agreed. Pepper tried to rein in her emotions but saw she'd failed when Morgan's smile vanished. "Daddy'll wake up soon mommy, don't worry."

Pepper couldn't help the sob that escaped and she pulled her daughter close to her.

—

Steve sat looking down at his hands. He'd said things he should have said before Tony... No one was sure what had happened. Only that the stones should have killed Tony, but here he was. Still breathing, apparently healing. He wanted to reach out and make sure Tony was real but Danvers and Banner had said not to touch him.

Something about the gamma radiation. The serum wouldn't protect him, when he was hurt he had to heal just like everyone else, though it did take a lot to hurt him.

He looked at Tony's face, he looked like he was resting, just like Pepper had told him to do. Strings of light flashed around him, light particles sparkled along his body. His hair waved as the light moved around him. It made him look younger.

"Tony," Steve started. "Come back to us."

"Daddy, can you wake up now? Mommy is drinking lots and lots of coffee, and you know what happens when she has lots of coffee. Uncle Steve is sad, he tries to cheer mommy up. The boy that comes over is nice. His name is Peter. He plays with me and draws with me. He says I'm super smart. I like Peter, but he's sad too.

I seen him crying when he was sitting with you. I don't think he has a daddy or a mommy. He lives with his auntie. She comes with him sometimes and talks to mommy. But Peter is sad you'r'e still asleep.

You've been asleep too long sleepy head. It's time to get up. I miss playing with you. And mommy promised I could get a police dog puppy if you wake up. Mommy is calling me, I hope you have sweet dreams."

That voice, it was so sweet. He knew that voice. He knew all the voices that came and spoke with him. This was a cruel cruel joke. He was dead. He was suppose to be some where, wasn't he? Heaven, Hell, where ever you go when you die. This... This was nothing. This was blank. It was light but then it was darkness. It didn't make sense. And the voices, people he loved. Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, Steve... Peter...

Oh Pete, he's the most distraught one out of them all. Or at least he does a poorer job of keeping it like the others. The poor kid had already lost so much, it was cruel of Tony to add to that list.

_I'm sorry, Pete._

He wanted to tell Peter how sorry he was but he was dead and couldn't talk. Boy this plan of theirs... Didn't make much sense to him, and clearly it wasn't working. Cause... he was still dead... at least he thought he was. Wasn't he?

None of this made sense and he was starting to question whether or not he was dead. Sounds were more prominent now. He could hear things that, and he was just guessing here, that he never heard before. He could hear the building, assuming he was in a building. The metal moaning from the high winds. The elevator going up and down. Morgan tearing a piece of paper from her art book. Peter setting his backpack down at the door when he swung in on the balcony.

Tony felt like he was waking up. Which shouldn't have been possible because he was dead. Right? That's what happened when a human used all six stones, or even one stone. They couldn't handle the power and it killed them. So... why was he hearing everything? Why did he feel like he was waking up?

He was dead, the opposite of alive.

He heard Peter walking down the hall towards where he was. He heard Peter sit, in the same place everyone else did. Right beside him, or at least that's what it felt like.

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Pete said.

_Really, kid? How long are you going to call me Mr. Stark?_ But Tony couldn't actually speak.

"Got an 'A' on my calculus test, Happy tried to help me study but I corrected him more than he corrected me. Morgan actually helped me. I've been teaching her numbers and math, she's so smart, Mr. Stark. She held the flash cards and told me if the number was the same or not. She kinda conned me into having a tea party with her."

_Ah, tea parties. I feel ya, kid. Though, I kinda miss tea parties._

"I had to wear a pink feathery scarf and a hat with a flower on it."

_Good girl._

"She said Pepper promised her a puppy if you woke up. I'll admit, I'm kinda excited."

Well, I'm glad getting a puppy will be the high light... wait, wake up? Didn't... Morgan said that too..

Was he hearing right? Thus far he figured he was in something parallel to purgatory, seeing nothing, being nothing, but hearing people he cared for and not being able to respond. Wake up? No, he was dead. Dead, dead. Dead as a door nail. Dead and not coming back. How could he wake up?

* * *

Peter sat staring at Tony's face. The gray hair he'd noticed before was gone, he didn't know how but it was. Maybe whatever that was healing him was getting rid of his gray hair. He focused his on the golden light that swirled around Tony, and the orbs around his body. Dr. Banner had made it clear, that while there was no gamma radiation being emitted from the light, it was still radioactive and to not touch it.

But none of the others were like Peter, they didn't have accelerated healing. Was it still a bad idea? Probably. But he had to do it.

He reached his hand out slowly, wondering how the radiation would feel against his skin. Would it burn? He'd seen videos and photos of radiation burn victims from Chernobyl, that was gamma radiation too, wasn't it? He couldn't remember exactly. The tips of his finger touched the moving wires of light and it tingled.

He pressed on more confidently and reached for Tony's head. His hair flowed softly over Peter's hand. Peter's arm tingled. He rested his hand on top of Tony's head and a jolt was sent through his arm and through his whole body. He yelped and jumped back and started tumbling down, his eyes widened as he saw the brown eyes of his mentor were open as he fell to the floor with the chair in a resounding crash.

"Peter?" Pepper's voice carried through to Tony's room.

He caught his breath and scrambled to his feet to look at Tony.

"Peter, are you ok?" Pepper was at the door looking in.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine," Peter didn't take his eyes off Tony, who's eyes were now shut again.

"Oh my God!" He heard Pepper gasp. "Pete your arm! What did you do?"

Peter lifted his hand to look at it. His hand and whole arm was red and swelling.

"Shit," He whispered.

"Let's get to medical, now," she grabbed his shoulders and steered him out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Peter, what were you thinking!" Dr. Banner exclaimed, he was going quickly, grabbing things from cabinets. "We specifically said not to touch the light! You're very lucky! You could have been seriously hurt!"

He started treating Peter's red scalded arm. Peter winced at Banner's ministration.

"I just needed to..." he closed his eyes.

"I know," Banner treated the teen's arm with his large green hand. "But we said not to for a reason."

Peter swallowed his voice a bit shaky. "I'm sorry. I'll be alright. Accelerated healing and all."

"Still, you see what that thing did to my arm?" Banner's arm was still in a large sling, burned, and disfigured. Peter hoped that it would heal in time.

"He opened his eyes," he looked up at Banner, who's eyes snapped to his.

"What?" Banner paused in his treatment.

"After I... touched his head, there was like this jolt of electricity up my arm and it kinda threw me back. I saw his eyes open but when I got up they were closed again," Peter rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Let's get this wrapped up to protect it while it heals," With Banner's instructions Peter wrapped his arm.

They went back to the penthouse, Pepper looked up from cleaning up Morgan's papers when they came out of the elevator. She stood up straight and crossed her arms and sent a scary look towards Peter.

"He's ok, no need to worry," Banner told her.

"Good, I can go straight to scolding then," she frowned.

"Pepper," Banner said calmly. "Peter said Tony opened his eyes after touching him."

Her mouth slacked and looked back at Peter, the bandage starting around his fingers and going up past his elbow. She immediately went straight to Tony's room but Tony was still laying there unmoving, eyes closed. She sighed, Peter felt bad for giving her such high hopes only for them to come crashing down.

"Are you sure you saw him open his eyes?" Banner asked.

"Well, I didn't see him open his eyes. I just saw his eyes open," Peter fidgeted with the bandage.

They watched Tony together from the door way. Peter silently pleaded for him to wake up. But he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- see chapter one.**

* * *

_What the hell was that? Is this part of their plan? Cause it sucks. What was their plan again? Oh yeah, find a way to bring me back. But am I really dead? I'm starting to wonder if missed that flight and I'm still here._

There was giggling...

_That's not creepy at all._

He noticed that he was actually there. Where before he was nothing and now he had a solid form. The area around him was dark but if he looked up he saw stars and galaxies and nebulas.

"Huh," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Daddy," he turned and saw his heart and soul bounding to him, he caught her and lifted her up.

"Peanut, what are you doing here?" He hugged her tightly.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

Tony held her back so he could look at her face. "I thought I was the one doing the dreaming."

"Nooooo," she laughed. "You're in my dream"

"No, you're in my dream, little miss," he grinned, God he loved her so much, he wished this were real.

"But daddy, I am real," she frowned.

Oh, he hadn't realized she could... "Baby, you are real. But daddy thinks he's dreaming you."

"Then wake up," she said.

He smiled. "It's not that easy."

"Mommy said I could get a police puppy if you woke up," Tony's eye widened.

"Yeah, I remember, you told me," he nodded, his throat tightened. He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "Tell mommy to get you a grown up dog. Puppies make messes and chew on toys and shoes. Ok?"

"Ok," she hugged his neck. "Can I have a pony too?"

"Don't push it, kid," he chuckled. "I love you, Peanut."

"Love you too, daddy," she settled her head on his shoulder.

Then she was gone. His heart ached and he fell on his knees. His eyes watered and the more he tried to rein it in, the quicker he failed. He gasped and then couldn't hold the sob back any longer. The tears spilt over and he bent over, hugging himself as he cried.

This was so cruel, why did he have to linger in this place. He wished he'd either wake up already, like everyone wanted, or just die. Dreaming of his daughter, talking to her, her talking back... it was too much.

* * *

Pepper hated to have to leave. She'd rather spend her every second with her family, and extended family, than to have leave on a business trip. But as a co-owner and CEO of Stark Industries she had to go. She decided it was high time to find a new CEO to take over her job. She was dreading going away.

"Mommy, mommy!" Morgan ran up to her and threw her arms around Pepper's legs.

"Hey, sweetie," Pepper crouched down eye level with her.

"I'm going to miss you," Morgan hugged Pepper's neck.

"I'll miss you too, baby. Watch over daddy for me ok?" Pepper squeezed her daughter.

"Daddy said that you should get me a grown dog because puppies chew toys. I don't want my toys chewed on," Morgan pulled back to look at her mother.

Pepper looked confused. "What do you mean, daddy said?"

"In my dream. Daddy was in my dream," Morgan giggled with delight.

"You mean you had a dream of daddy?" Pepper brushed back the girl's hair.

"No. I was dreaming and daddy came in my dream. He thought he was dreaming of me. Daddy's funny. So can I get a grown police dog?" Morgan had casually explained, as if it was the most normal thing.

Pepper was a little shocked but wrote it off as her young daughter dreaming anyway. "We'll talk about it when I get back ok?"

"Ok," Morgan let her disappointment known by enunciating the word slowly.

Pepper smirked then kissed her daughter. "Peter will be here soon, and so will Aunt May. They're going to take care of you while I'm gone, ok?"

"Yay! Peter's coming!" Morgan, completely forgetting the disappointment of not getting a dog right now, took off running and hopping around the couch. "Peter's coming! Peter's coming!"

Pepper grinned at her. The teen had taken to Morgan immediately, and Morgan adored him. He was so good with her, filling in the role of big brother. And Aunt May was, of course to the four year old, Aunt May.

The elevator doors opened, inside was an embarrassed Peter Parker and one Happy Hogan standing very close to Aunt May. She was laughing and Happy was smiling.

"Peter!" Morgan squealed and ran to him as he hurried off the elevator.

He caught her then threw her up in the air, to May and Pepper's horror. Morgan screeched with happiness and excitement as she flew up and up, then down into Peter's grasp.

"Kid! Don't do that! You trying give me a heart attack!" Happy exclaimed.

"Do it again!" Morgan cried.

There was a collective "NO!" From all three adults.

Peter laughed and carried Morgan down the hall toward's her father's room.

"What happened to your arm?" Morgan touched the bandage on his right arm.

"I got burned, but I'm ok," He told her as he stepped inside the room.

"How?" She asked.

"I put my hand inside the light," he nodded towards Tony.

"Why?" Peter sighed at her question.

"I wanted to try to wake up your dad," he told her.

"Oh, did it work?" She asked as he sat in the chair with her on his lap.

"Not really, no," Peter looked at Tony.

"Daddy was in my dream last night. He told me to tell mommy to get a grown dog instead of a puppy, cause puppies chew toys and I don't want my toys being chewed," she rested her head against Peter's chest.

"Yeah," Peter said quietly. "That wouldn't fun at all."

"Ok you two, stay out of trouble," Peter and Morgan looked up at Pepper standing by the door. She stepped in and scooped Morgan up. "Be good, ok. I'll be back in two days. I love you." She kissed Morgan and set her back on Peter's lap then kissed him on top of his head. "Love you too."

Peter looked down as he blushed.

"I love you mommy, bring me something back," Morgan said happily.

Pepper smiled. "We'll see. Bye Peter."

"Bye, Pepper, be safe," He told her.

Pepper left them to the quiet of the room.

After dinner Peter, May, and Morgan, Happy left with Pepper, settled in and watched a movie. Morgan was snuggled into Peter's side asleep before they were half way through. May smiled, she got up and gently lifted Morgan and carried her to bed. Peter stretched, his arm itched so he rubbed it on top of the bandage. May came back in and kissed him on the head.

"I'm going to bed," she told him. "Don't stay up too late."

"Ok, good night," he said and stretched out on the sofa.

"Good night, love you," May said.

"Love you too," Peter said back.

He let the Disney movie continue to play as he soon drifted off to sleep.

He was back at the compound, well what was the compound. The lake threatened to spill over, there were fires everywhere. He ran, searching for something or someone. Then he saw them, Thanos and Mr. Stark. Thanos had his huge hand around Mr. Stark's neck, Peter heard a snap that reverberated through his body and saw Mr. Stark go limp.

"NO!" Peter shouted and ran towards them.

Thanos gave a villainous laugh and faded to dust before Peter could reach them. Mr. Stark, now on the ground was ghostly white, blood leaked from his mouth, nose and ears. Peter crashed to the ground beside him, he shook him.

"Mr. Stark?" He couldn't hold back his tears at seeing his mentor, the man that became like a father to him, dead on the ground. His voice was broken and full of anguish. "Please... please... don't go. I need you."

He lay on Mr. Stark's chest, crying onto the arc reactor that was no longer lit up. Then something grabbed him from behind.

* * *

Tony felt like during the day he heard every little thing in the building including the building as the metal groaned under pressure. At night, and he knew it was night because everything was quiet he could see shimmering lights. There were just two, and as he grew closer to one he could see images. He reached out and touched the one light he stood before and his hand passed through.

"Huh," he brought his out and backed up.

The brightness of the light faded and the image became clearer until it was like looking at a movie playing out live. It was the battle, or where it took place since there was no actual battle taking place. Curious, he stepped forward and into the scene. He looked back at the square shaped opening, it was dark where he came from though he really hadn't noticed. He started walking, not sure where to or why but the person he found he was definitely not expecting.

It was Peter. Crying. On him, who was dead. Tony's heart clinched at the broken sound of the boy he'd come to love like his own. The boy that was the reason behind him fighting in the first place.

"Pete?" Tony's heart raced at the sound of Peter's sobs. "Peter?"

But Peter didn't answer. Tony took action and rushed forward and put his arms around the teen and pulled him back. Peter began to scream and trash, but to Tony's surprise he was able to over power the super teen.

"No! Mr. Stark! Tony! No!" Peter became frantic.

"Sh... calm down, it's alright I'm here!" Tony towed him back to his darkened world, away from battlefield, away from the vision of himself dead on the ground.

Peter tried and tried to get away from him but Tony held on tight.

"Pete, stop!" Tony said firmly, using his dad voice.

Peter collapsed in his arms and cried. Tony now suddenly burdened by the weight collapsed on the ground, he turned Peter and himself away from the open window to Peter's world.

"Sh... I've got you. You're ok," Tony hugged him close and cradled Peter's head to his chest and spoke softly like he did to Morgan if she were scared. "I'm here, Pete, I'm here. It's ok. Sh.. it's ok."

He rested his chin on top of Peter's head and closed his eyes. Then bent down to kissed the top of the boy's head. His hair was soft of Tony's face, tickling his nose a little.

"I've got you, buddy," Tony whispered.

Peter calmed down but didn't move. Tony leaned back and pushed Peter back to get a good look at him.

"Hey," Tony smiled at him. "You good?"

Peter didn't say anything he looked down, tears spilled down his cheeks. Tony wiped them away.

"Pete, you're ok, buddy. Talk to me," Tony lifted Peter's chin so he'd look at Tony.

Peter's brow scrunched up.

"DADDY!"

They both turned their heads, Tony noticed it came from the direction the other pool of shimmering light, only it was another window. What the hell?

"Daddy! I knew you'd come again!" Out rushed Morgan, through what was apparently her world.

"Morgan?" Tony said as the little girl flung herself at him.

Peter sat back, still looking confused.

"I told mommy what you said, about the dog," Morgan said and kissed Tony's cheek. Then she noticed Peter. "Peter you're here too!"

"I... think I'm here?" Peter, confusion still plastered on his face.

"Don't mind Peter, he's new this. Whatever this is," Tony looked at Peter and mouthed 'I don't know either' and shrugged his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Peter looked at Morgan, because apparently she knew, and she did.

"This is daddy, and those are our dreams," She pointe day her world and Peter's.

Tony was amazed at how smart she was, she'd clearly figured it out.

"Daddy can come see us when we dream," she hugged Tony tightly.

"How?" Peter crosses his legs.

"I don't know, I'm only four!" Tony laughed out loud.

Peter stared at them, his brow furrowing again. "Is it really you, Mr. Stark?"

"Um, I think so. I mean I've only had this body, what... how old am I again, Peanut?" He looked at Morgan and she giggled.

The next thing Tony knew Peter lunged at him, wrapping his arms around Tony and holding on for dear life. Something broke in Tony and he started to cry. Peter was crying again, then Morgan started.

"It's ok, daddy. Peter's Ok," Morgan said through tears. "Don't cry Peter. Daddy's right here."

Tony hugged them tighter and whispered. "Daddy's right here."

* * *

Peter and Morgan explored the tower the next day. Dr. Banner had come up and made sure they'd eaten and told them to go for a walk to get out of the penthouse. Peter thought that a Dr. Banner should probably be more careful about how he worded things around them. He didn't specifically say where to go or where not to go. With that they found themselves in Mr. Stark's lab.

Morgan's mouth hung open as she looked in awe around the lab. Peter hadn't been there either, Mr. Stark had moved everything out by the time they started actually doing the whole "internship" thing. Peter had been in the lab at the compound, but that was gone now. There was nothing left but piles of rubble and a now larger lake.

"Really cool, huh?" Peter smiled down at Morgan.

"I use to sneak in the garage at home and play with daddy's stuff. Did mommy bring all of daddy's things here?" Morgan looked up at him questioningly.

"I think she brought some here," Peter looked up. "Hey Friday, how much of Mr. Stark's projects and stuff did Pepper move to the tower?"

"Nearly all of it, Peter." The AI said.

"Was he working on anything special?" Peter asked.

"He was working on the Guard Dog, Mrs. Stark had that brought over,"

Peter and Morgan looked at each other.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"Oh, Boss is saving that for a special day of the year,"

"So, we cant access it?"

"I'm afraid not, Peter."

Morgan shoved her shoulders.

They wandered around and found where most of the suits were being stored. Some were lost when the compound was obliterated. The Mark III had been saved though.

They were running through a hall, Morgan screaming as Peter chased her, he was much faster but he let her out run him. When they rounded a corner they ran into Steve Rogers. He caught Morgan so she wouldn't slam into him.

"What's the rush?" He smiled.

"Peter..." she breathed. "Is... it!"

"Oh, tag huh?" Steve grinned.

"Yeah," She nodded her head vigorously.

"In that case we'd better run fast!" He scooped her up and she squealed as he ran with her in his arms.

"That's not fair!" Peter shouted and ran after them.

Steve passed Sam on the way down a flight of stairs. Sam immediately was on high alert seeing his friend running with the precious cargo.

"What the? What's going on?" He turned and shouted to Steve.

There was a slap on his shoulder and he caught sight of Peter jumping down the steps.

"You're it, Mr. Wilson, Falcon, sir!" Peter shouted.

Sam grinned. "Oh it's on!"

By the end of the game Bucky and Wanda were also playing. Then someone decided they should play hide-n-seek. There were rules of course. They couldn't hide more than one floor away from base. Morgan had to pick someone to hide with, no hiding by herself. And no using special powers.

It was fun, they were all having fun. They were laughing and shouting, and then it all came to a stop. In the door way to the common room stood Captain Marvel. Peter couldn't remember her name or if anyone had even told him her name. She had a serious look on her face as if something were bothering her.

"Captain," Steve nodded to her.

"Captain," she nodded back. "Looks like you all are having fun."

"Lots of fun!" Morgan exclaimed. "Do you want to play?"

She smiled at Morgan warmly but shook her head. "No thank you. I'm not here to play games." She then looked at the others with a serious face.

"Peter, why don't you and Morgan go back up to the penthouse. It's lunch time anyway," Steve smiled at Morgan.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Morgan said.

Peter looked from Steve to Captain Marvel, then at the others. "Ok,"

Morgan grabbed his hand and led them past the captain and to the elevator. Once in he looked down at her.

"Maybe we should make them lunch too," she said. "We could save them."

"Yeah," Peter stared at his reflection in the metal door.

They stepped out into the penthouse, Dr. Banner came out from Tony's room. "You two have been gone for a while."

"Friday, can you let Steve and the others know lunch is ready?" Peter said and went to the kitchen, Banner looked confused and Morgan giggled.

"Absolutely, Peter."

"Why are you let the other know lunch is ready?" Banner stood confused.

"We're saving them!" Morgan jumped up.

"Oh," Banner said, as if enlightened, then added. "From what?"

"Captain Marvel," Peter put a pot of water on the stove.

"Oh," now Banner understood. "Yeah, she can be a stick in the mud, from what I've seen."

"The rest of the Avengers are on their way."

"Thanks, Friday," Peter said and pulled out hamburgers from the freezer.

"You want some help?" Banner asked.

"I live with my Aunt May, she's probably the worst cook, ever. I figured out how to cook when she messes up or she's not home," Peter grinned.

"Yay! Cheeseburgers!" Morgan shouted.

The elevator door opened and the team spilled out. They came in and crowded around the kitchen.

"Thanks for the save, queens," Steve smiled.

"Yeah, Danvers is a buzz kill, like we don't know how to handle ourselves in combat," Sam rolled his eyes.

"She just wants to make sure we're on our game, Sam," Bucky clapped him on the shoulder.

"We're just fine without her trying to take control," Wanda said.

"So what's for lunch?" Sam asked, Steve grinned.

"Burgers and macaroni and cheese," Peter said.

"Yay!" Morgan jumped up and down, spinning at the same time, which earned some laughs.

"I think Pepper has salad mix in the fridge if no one-"

"Kid, it's fine. You need any help?" Steve cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm not the greatest of cooks but I can boil water," Sam said with a smirk.

"I've got this," Peter told them.

"I already tried," Banner shoved his shoulders.

* * *

May had come back later after they'd all eaten, then Pepper arrived that afternoon. She presented Morgan with a German Shepherd plushie. Morgan cried over it, hugging it close to her chest, proclaiming it to be the most cutest thing ever, and literally cried. The team had already left by then, leaving Pepper, May, Happy, Peter and Morgan to have dinner together. After dinner Pepper gave Morgan a bath and put her to bed.

Peter went in and said good night to her. She hugged his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Are you staying?" She asked.

"No, Aunt May and I are going back home," He told her.

"Oh, ok. I'll miss you," she yawned.

"I'll be back, don't worry," he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" She swatted at him and smoothed her hair down.

"So did you guys have fun?" May asked on the ride home.

"May, I... I think Mr. Stark is talking to me.. and Morgan, in our dreams," he looked at her. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's just too real! And Morgan said he was in one of her dreams before."

"Oh, honey. I know you miss him, but do you think it's really possible?" May petted the back of his head.

"Weirder things have happened. I've been to space! We fought aliens! There's a wizard in New York with a magic stone," Peter stared down at his hands.

"So, do you think you'll see him next time you dream?" She had both hands on the steering wheel.

"I hope so, if I do then it just proves it really is Mr. Stark," he told her.

"Well, I guess anything is possible," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- see chapter one.**

..

Morgan came first, she had a yellow dress that reminded Tony of Bell from _Beauty and the Beast._

"Daddy!" She bounced up to him.

"Hey, Peanut!" He picked her up. "Aren't you pretty. What's the occasion?"

"There's a party, don't you know," she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, sorry," he smiled.

"Where's Peter?" She looked around.

"Seems we have to rescue him from his dream," Tony stepped closer to Peter's dream window.

It was dark, like night, there seemed to be light from the moon or may a street lamp. Then He heard it. A scream for help and it made his heart clench. He put Morgan down.

"Stay here! I'm going to find Peter," he took off inside Peter's dream.

Immediately he noticed he had on his armor. He ran towards a building that had been decreased to rubble.

"Pete!" He called out.

"Help! Somebody! I can't.. I cant move! I'm stuck!"

"Hang on, Pete!" Tony made his way around the rubble until he saw the top of Peter's head sticking out. "Pete!"

"Mr. Stark?" Peter's voice was shaky like he'd been crying.

"Hey, bud," Tony bent his head so Peter could see him, he stroked Peter's head.

"Mr. Stark, I'm stuck. I can't move... I can't breathe!" Peter gasped.

"Easy! Calm down! I'm going to get you out of there, ok?" Tony raised his eyebrows waiting for a response.

"Ok," Peter breathed out.

"Peter!"

Tony sighed. "I thought I told you to stay?"

"Daddy, why's Peter stuck under a building?" She rushed up and hugged Peter's head.

"I don't know, sugar plum. Why is Peter stuck under a building?" Tony began trying to lift the piece of concrete slab resting on the boy.

"I always have this dream. It's when the Vulture stole your plane," Peter looked up as best he could.

"What!?" Tony collapsed, breathing heavily. Should you breathe this heavily if you're not actually awake?

"I found him in this building and he dropped it on me, before he stole your plane," Peter grunted.

"You had a building squash you and I'm just now finding this out why?" Tony was trying not to yell.

"Being squashed now," Peter said.

"Daddy!"

"Ok, Ok!" Tony stood back up ad tried again. "You're dreams are very vivid, you know?"

Tony fires he repulsers but it's doing nothing to budge the concrete. He grunts and groans trying to move it then stops and collapses panting.

"How, do you usually get out," Tony waved his hand around.

Peter grunts as he tries to move. "In my dreams I don't," He ground out.

Morgan hugs his head.

"How... how did you get out when it happened?" Tony turned to him.

"I lifted it up," Peter took a shaky breath.

"Maybe you have to again," Morgan said without letting him go. "You can do it, Peter, I believe in you."

Tony joined in. "If there's anyone that lift a building it's you, Spider-Man!"

Tony could see Peter reposition his hands and heard him groan and saw him strain. Rubble began falling away as the concrete moved.

Morgan squealed in delight. "You can do it, Peter!"

"Come on, Spider-Man!" Tony encouraged.

Tony watched as he and Morgan cheered Peter on, Peter slowly lifted the slab of thick cement and then with a final surge of energy stood fully and the cement slab fell away. Everything fell away. Afraid Tony snatched up Morgan, he looked at Peter with wide eyes as the boy swayed. He looked rough, his clothes were blood soaked. His nose was bleeding and cough and blood spluttered out.

"Peter?" Morgan cried.

Peter stumbled towards them and Tony our Morgan down hurriedly to catch Peter as he faltered. This was weird, Peter had never been this badly hurt before. Was this just some concoction Peter's over imaginative brain was producing?

"Pete?" Tony's brow furrowed.

"Mr. Stark, I think something is wrong," Peter said quietly.

There was a pulse in the air and it passed through Tony, it was weird and disconcerting. He looked at Morgan, tears ran down her eyes.

"Go back to your dream, baby," He told her.

"But, Peter.." she cried.

"Now, Peanut," Tony said firmly but didn't raise his voice.

She ran. Tony felt horrible for sending her away but he didn't know what was wrong with Peter. There was another pulse, and for a split second Tony heard shouting.

"You gotta wake up now, bud," Tony looked down at Peter, his head cradled in Tony's arms. "I think something's wrong, Peter. You need to wake up."

"Mr... Stark.." Peter's eyes blinked slowly.

"Come on, Pete. You just lifted a million ton concrete wall, wake up," Tony is on the verge of pleading.

Another pulse, a constant beep, medical jargon. SHIT! But the next thing Tony knew Peter was gone from his arms. He panicked momentarily and the scene changed again. Everything was illuminated. There were beads of blinking light flittering through the air. The ground was the color of the pink sky at sunrise and covered in a sort of fog and in the background Tony could see the pink rise up changing from pink to pastel orange to yellow until it faded to white.

"Tony,"

Tony turned around, it wasn't Peter, it wasn't anyone he knew. The man was tall, broad shoulders, dark hair with a beard and mustache. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. He was wearing t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it and jeans. His hands were in his pockets.

"Where's Peter?" Tony said with more ferocity than he meant to.

"He'll be here soon," the man smiled.

"What do you mean?" Tony was afraid of the answer he'd get because Tony had an inkling of what was happening. The pulses, a defibrillator, the long suffering beep, a heart monitor, the medical jargon and shouting, doctors. His voice dropped almost to a whisper."Please tell me no. Not Pete."

"Mr. Stark?" Tony turned and his chest constricted. "I think something bad happened."

"Pete," Tony walked up to him and swallowed the teen in a hug.

"Mr. Stark, what's wrong?" Peter asked when Tony took a shaky breath.

"Hey, sport," the other man said.

Peter disentangled himself from Tony. His eyes went wide at the sight of the man. "Uncle Ben?"

"Who else would I be?" Ben held out his arm smiling.

Peter ran to him and tackled him. Ben chuckled happily and hugged him. Tony scrubbed his face and stood there, feeling a little out of place and alone.

"What are you doing in my dream? This is like the best dream ever!" Peter exclaimed.

But then Peter pulled back. His face was twisted in confusion. He looked at Tony the at Ben and stepped back further.

"This... this isn't... there was an accident... I... I'm..." Peter looked back at Tony with a look of horror. "What are you doing here?"

"I... guess I crossed over to here from your dream?" Tony really had no clue how or why this was happening.

"So you're not dead?" Peter blurted out.

Tony couldn't help but to let out a laugh at how relieved Peter seemed.

"Whoa!" Ben smiled and placed his hands on Peter's arms. "You might be dead, sport, but you aren't staying that way."

Peter and Tony snapped their gaze back at him.

"Tony here is going to bring you back," Ben grinned.

"He is?"

"I am?"

"There's still time," Ben ruffled Peter's hair. "Seeing you makes me happy. But you have someone else to make happy, squirt." Ben looked at Tony then to Peter. "He needs you more than I do."

Peter looked at Tony.

"It's the whole reason he's here," Ben squeezed Peter's shoulder. "Why he went back. He wasn't whole anymore when you left. He lost his son, no parent should have to go through that. He saw a chance, a chance to save you. He's here because of you and you're here because of him. Two peas in a pod."

Peter has tears. Tony feels his chest tighten because it's true. Ben looks at Tony.

"You better wake up, Tony. Your son needs you," Ben told him.

Tony is breathing heavily. How the hell is he suppose to wake up? Isn't he the one that's suppose to really dead?

Ben frowns and steps up to Tony and grabs and his a shake. Tony shakes his head, who the hell this guy thinks he is, shaking him.

"You are alive, Tony. And Peter needs you. He needs his dad," Ben has tears in his eyes. "The Stones did more than bring you back. Wake. Up. Go save your boy."

Ben grips Tony's shoulders then shoved him backwards and he's falling. He see Peter run to Ben and both are looking down as he falls.

Falling.

Falling.

Then...

Tony is flailing his arms. He sucks in a deep and blinks his eyes open, the natural light from the window assaults his eyes. Every noise comes crashing through his skull and he grabs his head. He can feel the reverberations of the building, every step each person takes echos through the building back to him. He can pin point where each person in the building is at.

It's sensory overload. He tells himself. He recalls Peter telling about the time it happened to him. He needed his suit. A suit, since the one he was in is in tatters.

"FRI," his voice is hoarse.

"Boss, it's good to hear you,"

Then Pepper is at the door. "Tony!"

He winces. "Need a suit."

"On it," Friday replies.

"Tony? Oh my God, Tony," Pepper is beside him grabbing his hand.

"Don't!" He pulls back. Immediately he feels terrible for recoiling from her, he wants nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and hold her, but touch is too much right now. He winces again puts his head in his hands. "Sorry, it's... it's just too... much, Pep."

"It's ok," she says quietly.

"Need a suit," he says again.

"It's coming Boss," Fri says and just as she predicted one marched into the room and stood by the bed.

Tony started ripping the other one off. He's a little shocked he's actually tearing his nano suit to shreds. Well, more so than it already was. Pepper is standing wide eyed.

"Tony?" She says quietly.

Tony stands on wobbly legs, the last piece to come off is his right gauntlet with the infinity stones attached. He drops it to the floor with the rest of the pieces and clambers into the older familiar suit. It closes around him and he's greeted with silence.

"Tony, are you ok?" Pepper is looking terrified.

"Right as rain, Pep." He sighs. "I've got to get to Peter."

"Tony, there's something I have to tell you," she was wringing her hands, not a Pepper thing to do.

"Pepper, I know. I have to go bring him back," he told her.

Pepper looks a bit conflicted. "Tony, do you remember what happened? What you abd the Avengers did?"

"Yeah. Pep, I don't have time. I have to save, Pete," he's walking out of the room. If it were for the suit he probably wouldn't have made it to the door.

Pepper trots after. "Tony, wait."

Tony's on the balcony now. "Fri, what hospital is the kid in?"

Pepper slows down and narrows her eyes at him. "How did you-"

Friday tells him which hospital go to and he blasts offer before Pepper can finish.

His head wasn't splitting like it was before he crawled into the suit. Peter had told him the only thing that remotely even helped was the Spider-Man suit Tony had made him. He could filter out the noise and light and eventually his world would stop spinning. He wondered vaguely what this was all about, what Ben had meant about the stones doing more. It wasn't unbelievable, it seemed like a few people got super powers from the stupid things. Tony didn't particularly want super powers, but if it meant saving Peter then he'd just deal it.

Peter. He just got him back, then he had to go be all sacrificial. But he got his favorite spider kid back in the boy's dreams, now he's losing him again. Well over his... no. No more dying. He's tired of people dying. He asks a little more from his suit to go faster, he had to hurry. Ben said there was time but didn't specify how much time.

He landed outside the main entrance to the hospital. He opened the suit and tumbled out on his hands and knees. Good going. He gets to his feet, the light isn't so bad anymore, but the noise. It's overwhelming. Focus. Then he hears it, among the hundreds of people there he hears the quiet voice of his daughter talking gently. What is she doing here?

He starts towards the doors, a few nurses are coming to meet him, apparently having seen fall.

"Sir, are you ok?" One of the middle aged women asks.

"I need to get to my son," he tells her.

"Mr. Stark, do you need help? Are you hurt?" The other asks.

He realizes he must look terrible because they think he's here for medical assistance. He shakes them off.

"My son! I have to get to him!" He's almost yelling but decides he'll just look on his own and steps forward.

He hears Morgan and looks up. He makes his way to the elevator and presses the button. It rings and he almost falls in but catches himself on the wall. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing, like when he feels a panic attack coming on. He can focus on her, her heart is beating like a normal child. With her is two adults, and Peter. It has to be Peter, the heart beat is different, irregular. He can hear the machines pumping air into his lungs and the heart monitor. The elevator dings and he steps out.

He's more focused now, his limbs not as shaky and he's getting stronger by the second. He's practically running down the hall, there's a nurse's station on his left. They look up as he approaches. They get nervous at his hastiness and a few stand up.

"Sir, do you need some help," One of the younger ones asks.

"Nope," he keeps going, so sure of where he's going.

He stops at the t-section, the nurses are still watching him, one is on the phone with security, he knows, he can hear her whispers. He turns right and now he's jogging. When he rounds a corner there are two guards walking towards him.

"Sir, do you need help," they ask.

"I'm fine, I'm good. I'm just going to see my kid," he brushes past them.

"Sir, would you mind coming with us," it's not a question.

"Actually, yes," and with that Tony runs.

"Hey!" They shout.

He's almost there, one more turn, three doors down on the left. He yanks it open and hurries in, he locks it and turns to see May, Happy, Morgan, and Peter. May and Happy are standing with shock written on their faces.

"Daddy!" Morgan jumps from her spot beside Peter and runs to Tony. She jumps when she's close and he catches her. "I knew you'd wake up. Are you here to wake Peter up?"

"Yeah, Peanut. I'm here wake your brother up," he kisses her forehead and closes his eyes.

A banging on the door makes them jump.

"Hap, will you-" he jerks his head to the door.

"I'll take care of it," Happy says before Tony can finish, he squeezes Tony's should when he walks by. "Nice to have you back, boss."

Tony nods. He sets Morgan down, and she grabs his hand, and walks up to Peter. He has an assortment of tubes and wires coming from his body. There is a breathing tube coming out of his mouth, the machine at is feeding air to his lungs is so loud so Tony focuses on Peter's heart beat.

"Why isn't he healing?" Tony asked out loud. "What happened?" He doesn't want to take his eyes off the boy that wiggled his way into Tony's heart.

"He was in a fight. He came home and before I could get anything more than that out of him he blacked out. Tony, he looked like he'd been smashed or squeezed. His insides are..." May's voice trembles but she regains control . "I told the doctors that he can heal." She wipes away tears and her voice begins to shake again. "But he's messed up real bad inside. He..."

Morgan let's go of Tony's hand walks over to May and holds her hand. May smiles down at her then looks back up at Tony, her smile fading. But her voice had renewed strength and she continued.

"They said he shouldn't have even lived, let alone make back to the apartment. There's a little brain activity but it's fading," she looked at Peter, her bottom lip trembling. "His heart stopped but they brought him back."

"Daddy's going to save Peter, Aunt May," Morgan looked up at May, the confidence in her words made May look at Tony. "Aren't you, daddy?"

"I am, Peanut," Tony said quietly.

"How?" May asked.

"I'm not sure but..." Tony placed a hand on top of Peter's head and closed his eyes.

He concentrated on Peter's heart beat, the air filling his lungs, he could see or feel or.. he didn't even know, but he could sense every organ inside Peter. They were ruined, crushed, broken, bleeding, damaged beyond repair. Well, beyond repair for modern medicine anyway. Tony would just have to fix that.

He placed his his right hand on Peter's stomach, he heard May gasp and opened one eye to see his hand was glowing. Tony felt the power resonate from his core and travel through his hand. He felt the organs reshape and heal. Bones that were crushed reformed. Peter's heart began to be steadily and strongly.

Once that was done he focused on Peter's brain. It was a little trickier, the synapses were harder to coordinate but he did it. But he wasn't done, Peter's body was well but Peter wasn't in his body anymore. He searched until he found it. He wasn't even sure what he was doing or what he'd been looking for, but there it was.

It was like the dreams, he saw the string before him, shimmering and twinkling. He touched it and it began to fray. He snatched his hand back because that obviously wasn't good! He looked around, it was dark.

"Peter?" He called out but there was no answer. He looked in the direction the string led to so he began to follow it.

He walked for what seemed to be ages until he was back in that place where he'd been with Peter and Ben. He looked around but didn't see anyone. Was he too late?

"Peter!" He called out again but still no answer. He called out again a bit more desperately.

His breaths were starting to become rapid. He ran his hands through his hair. This was not happening. This can't be happening. He turned around, looking frantically for his boy.

"Peter!" He was starting to lose self control. Where was he?

Tony fell to his knees, what good was having super powers if you couldn't save the ones you loved? He stared at his palms, tears dripped on them and he took a shaky breath. It wasn't fair. Why was this universe so bent on screwing him?

He sat there, unmoving, not knowing what else to do. Then...

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony turned and there was Peter, looking a little confused. But then he kinda always had that look on his face. Tony jumped up and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Peter's smaller frame. Peter hugged him back.

"What took you so long? You almost missed the train," Tony said.

"What train?" Peter asked.

"The train home," Tony kissed the side of Peter's head. "Come on, buddy, let's go."

They walked with Tony's arm over Peter's shoulders back to the dark space, to the string, Tony told him not to touch it when Peter reached out to it. They followed it until things faded away and Tony was staring down at Peter in the hospital bed. Peter was blinking up at him.

"Peter? Baby?" May was on the other side, her hand locked on Peter's.

Peter looked at her but he couldn't say anything because of the tube. His heart rate started going up. He was probably freaking out.

"Hey, you're ok, you're fine," Tony ran his fingers through Peter's hair, Peter looked up at him.

"I'll go get someone," Tony turned his head to see Happy running out the door.

They took the tube out and Peter took his first breath without it. May was crying but smiling. She hugged Peter and kissed him. Morgan climbed on the bed and snuggled up to him, smiling.

"I knew daddy was going to save you," she smiled.

Peter looked up at Tony, who was standing next to the bed. Peter's voice was a bit hoarse from having the breathing tube. "Thanks, dad."

"That's what I'm here for, bud," Tony's heart swelled with love, it made his chest feel warm.

May looked at the two of them but just smiled.

* * *

The doctors let Peter go since technically theres was nothing wrong with him. They all went back to the tower, they questioned Tony about what happened. They ordered takeout and Tony excused himself to take a shower.

He showered, put on fresh clothes and as he was walking by the bed he saw the remains of his nano tech suit still on the floor. He walked over to it and saw the stones. He plucked the Soul Stone of his gauntlet. Ever since he'd brought Peter back he could feel the power starting to drain away. But... but... he squeezed his hand around the Soul Stone and closed his eyes.

When he opened them he was in the Soul Stone realm. He looked around, it didn't look much different than where Peter had been. Just slightly different, there was a different feel there too, it felt more contained, whereas where Peter was it felt light and free. He saw who he was looking for.

"Nat?" He walked towards her and she turned around.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" She walked up to him, a worried expression on her face.

She put her hands on his arms.

"I thought since I'm in the business of saving people I'd come save you," He smiled. "Plus, there's this really strong, super being running around New York and it tried to smash my pet spider kid and that just doesn't fly. So I need your help to you know.."

"Kill it?" She smirked.

"It did try to kill Peter, but he's a tough kid, plus I brought him back, and now I'm thinking I'm really pissed because this is like the, gosh I don't know, the kid has a knack for finding the worst badies and getting squashed. So you in?" He grinned. "Because I need to whole band."

"You know it," she smiled.

"Great!" He put his arm around her shoulders and they started walking.

"So did we win?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," he raised his eyebrows. "Brucie did the snap and brought everyone back. Then there was the massive fight because Thanos, the sneaky bastard, found a way to our time. Long story short, he got the stones, I snatched them back and dusted him and his goons."

Nat looked up at him.

"I died for a little bit, I think. But the stones brought me back and now I have superpowers," he grinned.

"Oh, great. That's just what we need. You with superpowers," she said sarcastically with a grin.

Tony opened his eyes and Nat was standing beside him in his room.

"Tony, are you ok? The food is-" Pepper stopped in the door way and stared with her mouth gasped open.

"This, this isn't what it looks like," he said.

* * *

_Don't worry, Pepper was glad Nat was back. Everyone was. I think they were more happy to have her back than me. No honestly, everyone was happy._

_As for the superpowers, they lasted long enough to pulverize the guy that nearly killed Peter. After that no more Super Tony. I think everyone was glad of that._ _And the _plan_, well it turns out there wasn't one and in my half dead state of mind I misheard them and they were actually making a plan to transport me to the tower. Yeah..._

_Oh, I officially unofficially adopted Peter. He still lives with May though. He's still Spider-Manning. Though he's not happy about Happy's invasion. That's right Happy and May are dating, gosh those two love birds. They're so mushy it's sickening. _

_Cap took the Stones back to their respectful time lines, but the cheeky bastard didn't come back. He stayed and married Peggy. Then they had little star spangled babies.. Eesh. One of them actually works for me now, imagine that. _

_I retired, again. I'm no longer doing the super hero gig. Earth has other defenders now. They don't need me anymore and I'm ok with that. I still help with the tech sometimes. But word is they're looking for a new recruit for a new Iron Man, though they're gonna have to change the title because..._

_I am Iron Man_


End file.
